Darkness Rising
by Utagaibukai
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE! KyuuNaru, Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, OOCness, and Humor..! No like, don't click..
1. Prologue

Summary: _Naruto is a hybrid of both a Vampire and a Demon that lives in a world where the Vampires and Demons are at war. He soon befriends the Demon king without knowing about his royal status, Kyuubi no Kitsune. How is poor Naru-Chan going to survive rampaging vampires, mad werewolves, and a.. Horny king? KyuuNaru, Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, AU, and Humor..!_

_**Disclaimers:** I sadly do not own Naruto.. Or any of the characters from it.._

* * *

"_Once upon a time, very long ago, there was a…"_

"_Shut up, Grandpa! We don't want to hear your louzy stories again!" 5-year-old Naruto shouted to the aged man in front of him. "But Naruto, you only heard my story telling once.." Naruto groaned in frustration as the old man read to the orphan kids in the same room as them. "Well, anyways… It all started when…"_

"_OLD MAN!! ON WITH THE STORY!!"_

"_Sorry… Sorry… Anyways, there once was a young boy named…"_

"_Oh, oh! Can I be the boy?!" Naruto shouted._

"_Fine… On with the story, then.. Naruto was a young orphan boy…"_

"_Oi, oi!I don't wanna be an orphan! I wanna be a super-cool ninja!"_

"_NARUTO! STOP INTERRUPTING AND LET ME GET ON WITH THE STORY!!"_

"_Fine…"_

"_The orphan, Naruto, was a very hated child in the town of Konoha, but he never knew why they hated him so much. So in return, he hated the towns people as much as they hated him. Which was a lot, by the way. So Naruto set on a quest to get attention, and set anger aside for now.. Even if he really didn't want to…_

**Yada, Yada. The old man, which was the Sandaime, told the kids the story of Naruto, which made some kids faint.**

"_Now when Naruto died, which was when he was very old, everyone mourned over his death greatly. He had become a hero. One in which everyone came to love.." half of the kids were fast asleep by now, but Naruto was staring intently at the old man with great interest. "Hm.. I thought my stories bored you, Naruto." Sandaime said smugly, looking at Naruto with high humor. "Sh-shut up!" Naruto blushed "Its just, that was… Really good… I want something exciting to happen to me in real life, too…" Naruto sighed before heading to bed with a small "Good night.." for the old man. "Trust me Naruto, and in the future, your life will change for the best, or worse.. I just hope it's the best.." he sighed._

* * *

Author's note:

The next chapter will have a MAJOR time skip, meaning 10 years from now. This is very short, I know, but the next chapters will be a lot longer!! I hope you will enjoy this story, as well! Also, I made a small mistake... Kyuubi is the demon king, not vampire!! Sorry. ;;


	2. Chapter 1

Summary: _Naruto is a hybrid of both a Vampire and a Demon that lives in a world where the Vampires and Demons are at war. He soon befriends the Demon king without knowing about his royal status, Kyuubi no Kitsune. How is poor Naru-Chan going to survive rampaging vampires, mad werewolves, and a.. Horny king? KyuuNaru, Yaoi, Smut, Lemon, AU, and Humor..!_

A/N: Yes, I'm a slow updater! I can't help it! TT.TT

Naruto: Why yes, yes you are a slow updater!

Me: Aw! Do you have to rub it in my face?!

Naruto: Mm.. Why wouldn't I? You paired me up with KYUUBI!!

Me: I think you two are very cute together..

Naruto: I don't want to hear your excuses!

Me: I'm sorry!! TT.TT

Naruto: Anyways, on to the disclaimers! Utai-chan doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters from it! She also doesn't own the music lyrics she adds in here!

Me: Oh, and by the way, flames are welcome! I always like warm blankets!

* * *

A blond haired teen sighed as he layed his head on the arm rest that connected to his couch in the living room. Music floated through the room as he dozed off, completely forgetting about the fire and singing to his favorite song by Disturbed.

"Ooh, Devon

Won't go to heaven

She's just another lost soul, about to be mine again

Leave her

we will receive her

It is beyond your control

will you ever meet again

Devon

one of eleven

Who had been rendered unwhole

As a little child,

she was taken

and then forsaken

you will remember it all

Let it fill your mind again..."

He stopped singing and snapped his eyes open as he heard rustling coming from the kitchen, a loud thump, then someone curse loudly. Apparently this, or these, person or people, were not trying to be quiet. He stood up and quietly went towards the kitchen, until he stepped on a piece of paper, where a loud crunch was heard coming from the paper. The shuffling stopped and a man's voice said "Who goes there?!" Naruto, as stuped as he was, said "There is no one in here!" there was an awkward silence, then loud laughter coming from the intruder. Naruto's eyes narrowed in anger and he stormed into the kitchen and said in anger (and very loudly) "What's so funny?!" the laughter stopped and the intruder stared at Naruto for a long time before saying "Hey, it's not every day you end up breaking into someone's house to first get your jacket jammed on the window, then the person living here being here, and then the male or female being stupid enough to actually respond to the question you ask!" Naruto stared at him for awhile..

"**I AM _NOT_ STUPID!!" **he screamed out

"Oh yes, yes you are." the intruder smirked

"The stupid one is _you_! I mean, why would you even break into someone's house in the first place?! To steal their _SOAP_ or something?!"

"Soap?"

"Yeah! What else could you take from here?!"

"Your television?"

"If your breaking into someone's house through a small window, how do you expect to get it out?" Naruto sighed impatiently.

"The front door" he grinned.

"**GET._OUT!_**" Naruto bellowed out on top of his lungs.

"And what if I don't want to?"

Naruto was getting really frustrated with this red-haired adult. He stopped fighting with him and decided to take a good look at this intruder. Slanted red eyes, long red hair, pale skin, and that stupid know-it-all smirk that he simply detested. It was the same one that the jerk in his class with the duck-butt hair always wore! This intruder also looked at least in his mid 20's. Possibly 10 years older then him. "Like what you see?" He asked. Naruto blushed and looked away. "As if!" The intruder stood up and dusted off his leather pants then said, "Well, since you're so lucky to have caught me, I will tell you my name, which is Kyuubi. I'm also going to be staying here for awhile." It took a few minutes for the last part to sink into Naruto's head, but once it did, he screamed out "What the hell?! Who said you could stay here?!" The intruder, now known as Kyuubi, just said "Need to make sure you don't tell, and, so not to be rude, tell me your name." Naruto just fumed before spitting out "Naruto.." while glaring at this new person staying at his house. Kyuubi just smirked. He knew what Naruto was, but Naruto didn't know what, or who, he was. '_Hm.. Quite cute too. This just makes it more interesting._' he thought before walking out of the kitchen and shouting "Okay, now for a tour of the house!" Naruto gaped at him "I never even said you could stay!" Kyuubi just ignored him and continued looking around.

Finally, once Kyuubi finished looking around the house and choosing his room, he sat beside of Naruto on the couch who was listening to more Disturbed. Noticing that he wasn't paying attention to Kyuubi, he started poking his side out of pure boredom. Unfortunately for Naruto, being as ticklish as he is, busted out laughing. "S.. Stop!!" He shouted. Kyuubi then thought of something to do. He started tickling Naruto all over, then when Naruto fell on the floor, took this chance to pin Naruto on the floor. Naruto's eyes opened wide as Kyuubi slowly started to lower his head down. Naruto began blushing furiously when their lips were almost touching, then Kyuubi just moved away from him and began laughing. "W-what's so funny?!" He squeaked. "Well, do you seriously think I'd kiss you? You're way too gullible." '_and cute to resist.._' he added in his head. Naruto fumed and shouted "I'm going to bed!" before storming off to his room. Kyuubi continued laughing as he went to his own, which was located right next to Naruto's. "Good Night, honey!" he said in a sweet voice. "Shut up!" Naruto's muffled voice came through the door. "What ever you say, dear!" he chuckled before going into his own room to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Yes, I know I promised a longer chapter, but it really is longer, even if it is still short.. I'm sorry and I'll try either updating more or have longer chapters!! TT.TT

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

Gah!! I'm so sorry I never update!! I forgot about this, then when I remembered I was too embarrassed to read over the story to see where I left off!! Now THAT'S embarrassing..!! Uhm.. I know how I'll attempt fix this.. I'll update like.. Once or twice weekly for AT LEAST a month. =) If not, flame me to my senses... -sighs- Oh, the updates are probably going to be short.. Like this chapter.. ^^;

Warning: Yaoi 'Tis is.

Disclaimer: Naruto doesn't belong to me. Nor the characters FROM Naruto…

* * *

Naruto nuzzled his pillow contently, only really paying attention to his blaring alarm clock when he realized it wouldn't shut its face up. He growled slightly and turned over to face his alarm clock and opened one of his eyes lazily to glare at the clock. "Stupid Alarm Clock..." he grumbled out and shot out of his bed when he heard someone laughing at him!

"Gah!!" Naruto gasped out, clutching where he expected his heart was and staring at Kyuubi with wide eyes that were slightly blurred over with sleep. "Who the hell are you?!" he screamed, momentarily forgetting about Kyuubi's intrusion to both his house and his room.

Kyuubi stopped laughing and stared at Naruto with a bored expression and said "Uhm.. Kyuubi…" he stopped for a second and decided to copy one of his favorite game characters. "Got it memorized?" he held his finger up to his head when he said this. Naruto's eyes narrowed at this and he huffed slightly when he remembered the whole ordeal with Kyuubi breaking into his house and suddenly deciding to stay! His mind went blank and only went around one thing. "WHY ARE YOU IN MY ROOM?!"

Chuckling, Kyuubi pointed a clawed finger towards Naruto's alarm clock which was still making a highly annoying 'BEEP'ing sound. "Couldn't sleep through that pesky sound. I came in to wake you up and make it stop so that I could go back to sleep." He paused. "But now that I think about it..." he let his eyes roam over Naruto once and licked his lips. "Don't think I can sleep now that I saw you shirtless. It makes me wonder how far that tan goes…"

At this Naruto flushed a deep crimson and pulled his blanket up to cover his bare chest. The only thing that he was wearing was a pair of green frog boxers. "S—shut up!" Naruto muttered, turning his head to the side and looking at the alarm clock at the side of his bed. "Holy--!!" Naruto nearly screamed when he saw what time it was. Damned guy and wasting his whole morning! He jumped up, not really caring if Kyuubi saw his boxers now or not and ushered him out of the room. "Just—go back and stay in your room! I've REALLY got to get ready for school!" then slammed his door shut in Kyuubi's face.

Outside of Naruto's door Kyuubi stared wide-eyed at what he just saw. A blushing Naruto in only his boxers that gave him a plain view of his whole body. His mind began to travel to things he could do to the poor blond if he wanted to, but he shook them out of his head and tried to will the newly formed blush off of his face. He REALLY shouldn't be thinking these things about Naruto! He walked silently to where he was sleeping and tried to fall asleep, but unable to due to the warmth he felt in a certain place. He groaned and turned over, only able to go to sleep after he heard a cursing and stuttering Naruto stumble out of the door and slam the door shut.

--

At school Naruto managed to make it to class right before the bell rang and walked to his desk contently, happy that the strange stalkerish-looking guy didn't plan on breaking into the school. Or, he hoped he didn't plan on it... He placed his bag beside his desk, sat down, and proceeded to let his head fall onto his desk and fall asleep. He only really woke up when he heard someone cough in front of him, making him look up and glare at who was standing in front of him. "Teme.." he acknowledged Sasuke's presence and nodded slightly, then let his head fall again.

"Oi, Dobe, don't go back to sleep unless you want to be late for your next class." he said, slinging his bag over his shoulder cockily. Naruto raised his head slightly to stare at the smirking teen before huffing and standing up. "Fine. I'll get up." he paused for a second then grumbled out "As if I want to go to gym.. It's so.."

Sasuke interrupted Naruto before he could say anything else and said mockingly, ".. Difficult for the little girl?" Naruto gaped at him slightly and Sasuke couldn't help but to laugh at how much Naruto looked like a fish.

"I--I am not a girl!" he screamed out, a blush crossing his face.

"Sure you're not.." Sasuke chuckled before turning around to walk out of the class room's door. He only stopped to turn around and say "Oh, by the way, I suggest making that guy leave your house. He's not welcome in this town." then left, leaving a dumbfounded Naruto staring at where Sasuke once stood. He stood there for awhile then glared. '_How the hell does he know Kyuubi's staying here?.._' he thought then shook his head. He'd think about that later, but for now he just needed to get to Gym. God knows what Gai would do if he was late. He was already disturbing enough ranting on about 'Teen Youth' and 'Flames of Pride' or whatever he yelled about when everyone made it on time. Naruto never really payed attention to him.. He was probably worse to Tardy students.

* * *

Haa... Please.. Tell me what you think about this chapter.. I would appreciate if someone gave me helpfull comments to help me improve with my writing.. ^^;


	4. AN

A/N

Sorry, I know you were expecting an update, but it's not.. ^^;;

So, I won't be updating for awhile both because of lack of inspiration AND family trouble.. I feel like a bitch, seeing as I updated once then here I am running off again.. ^^;;;

I won't be gone for a LONG time like last time, but just like a month or two.. So please don't think I'm just throwing this story away.. TTnTT;;


End file.
